


School Trip

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Motion Sickness, Seasickness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Could you do Jude and Eden back in high school where one of them gets sick on a residential school trip? (Bonus points if they have to get the ferry home 😈)Warning: Includes vomiting





	School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think about this!

            Eden had been glad the ferry across the channel was an overnight one. From the moment the boat started moving he’d experienced a swaying sensation he associated with vertigo. As soon as the teachers had allocated cabins and run through the ground rules for the trip, he’d escaped to his cabin and crawled into bed. Jude had tried to chivvy him out of bed, some of the other boys were going to play cards and Jude thought they should go.

            “You go,” Eden insisted as Jude stood at the door with his hand on his hip. “I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna sleep.”

            “How can you be tired?” Jude asked incredulously. “You slept pretty much the whole way down on the bus!” Jude had seen Eden utterly exhausted before – at the end of their last Scout camp, after walking ten miles carrying all his supplies on his back. This wasn’t comparable.

            “I just am,” Eden replied; he didn’t want to admit to Jude that going to sleep was his way of countering the nausea he was feeling. “Go play cards.” Jude did so, and Eden tried not to think about the other fourteen year olds from his class having fun while he felt ill.

            By the time he awoke in the morning the ferry had docked in Belgium, and getting off the boat was a relief for Eden. He’d been looking forwards to this History trip for ages and he was determined not to let the travelling worry him. He pushed the thought that the crossing home would be during the day out of his mind – less easy to sleep through, but he’d think of something.

            They barely stopped for the first two days – their guide and teachers had a strict timetable that they wanted to follow. The war memorials and cemeteries drew the jokey nature from even the most uncaring of the pupils; a solemnity filled the whole class that was difficult to ignore.

            Until the third evening, they were due to leave for home the next morning so the teachers had scheduled some free time for them to spend in the town square and hostel. Jude, Eden, David and Lucas played cards in the sunshine, eating sweet waffles and laughing when they got turned away asking for beer in a bar. Eden had almost completely forgotten that tomorrow was the boat ride home as he crawled into the bottom bunk underneath Jude’s bed, full and contented with this trip.

            Then he’d woken up only three quarters of an hour later with his head spinning, his stomach turning over, and his mouth so dry it felt like a small creature had died inside it. From the silence in the room Eden could tell that everyone was asleep. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and suddenly his mouth was full of saliva that he struggled to swallow back down.

            “Jude,” Eden’s voice was raspy, and he closed his eyes but the room continued to sway around him. His arm was trembling as he reached up and poked at the mattress above him. “Jude – Jude, wake up.”

            “Hmmm – wha’?” Jude slurred, rolling over on the top bunk. “It’s not time to get up.” Eden swallowed convulsively; something was really wrong and he needed Jude’s help but didn’t know how to ask.

            “Need help…” He forced out, trying to anchor his gaze onto the black figure handing over the edge of the bed.

            “Help?” Jude asked, his voice suddenly sounding more awake. “Help with what?” Eden’s stomach chose that exact moment to give off a tremendously loud and long grumble, and Eden realised that he was much closer to throwing up than he had thought. The little light at the head of Jude’s bed switched on and Eden flinched; Jude was hanging over the edge of his bed. “Oh god Ede, you’re green!”

            “I really don’t feel well…” Eden admitted, closing his eyes again, he heard the soft thump that he knew was Jude’s feet landing on the carpet.

            “What do you mean?” Jude asked, leaning on the edge of his best friends’ bed. He opened his eyes and saw Jude’s eyes peering anxiously into his face.

            Eden opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a hiccup that turned into a heave: “ _Uulp!”_ Jude’s eyes widened as Eden clapped both of his hands over his mouth, his belly contracting painfully, making it difficult for him to swallow the excess saliva flooding his mouth.

            “Oh shit!” Jude exclaimed, “Are you going to puke?” Eden nodded, still with his hands over his mouth, taking calming breaths in through his nose. “Fuck, come on!” Jude grabbed Eden by the crook of his elbow and practically dragged him out of bed. The biggest issue about staying in a hostel on this school trip was the communal bathrooms. Eden was sure the ground underneath his feet was pitching and swaying as he struggled to right himself while Jude tugged him to the door.

            Another heave caught Eden as he stumbled into the bright corridor and he doubled over, tasting bitter acid at the back of his throat and then a rush of liquid filling his cheeks. His heart was racing in his chest as all he could think about was trying not to vomit on his own feet. Eden felt Jude’s grip on his arm tighten as he was pulled along the corridor, his mouth still full of sick that he was desperately trying to hold in until they made it to a bathroom. He could hear the distressed gagging sounds coming from his throat and knew Jude was pulling him even quicker.

            Jude slammed the door of the bathroom opened and Eden broke free out of his grip in a rush; his hands gripped the edge of a wash hand basin as the stream of watery sick that he’d been holding in his mouth.

            “Oh god Ede,” Jude was right behind Eden as he trembled, using the sink to hold himself up.

            “ _Uuurp-”_ Eden’s stomach contracted again and a retched turned into an echoing burp against the porcelain of the sink; he gasped raggedly. “Knew I wasn’t – gonna make – _ulp –_ it to the toilet.”

            “It’s okay.” Jude reassured, placing his hand on Eden’s back and rubbing gently.

            “It’s not okay!” Eden wheezed, his stomach cramping as he leant further over the sink.

            “Are you gonna puke again?” Jude asked, turning the sink tap on to wash away the remnants.

            “Yeah,” Eden nodded.

            “Let’s get you to a toilet then,” Jude grabbed Eden’s arm and hooked it over his shoulder, supporting his weight as he pulled him away from the sink and into one of the stalls.

            Eden fell to his knees in front of the toilet, a gurgling retch bringing up a mouthful of sick which only just made it to the bowl.

            “It’s gonna be okay,” Jude muttered; his hand flying to Eden’s back and running up and down his spine, which seemed to produce another heave and another wave of sick hit the inside of the toilet, thicker than before.

            “I think – _urp –_ you should,” Eden started but was again cut off as he belched up another wave of puke. “Get a teacher or – or something.”

            “I will,” Jude agreed, feeling Eden’s muscles fluttering underneath his hand as Eden retched unproductively. “As soon as you stop puking so I know you won’t choke.”

            “You might be here a while,” Eden spat into the toilet. “I feel like shit.” He retched a few times, the air catching at the back of his throat. One of Eden’s hands had gone down to his stomach and he rested his head against the toilet; Jude could see the sweat trickling down the back of his neck and the milky white colour of his skin. Then he saw the dribble of liquid squeezing out of the corner of his eye and Jude’s heart catapulted into his throat.

            “God, don’t cry!” Jude pleaded.

            “Sorry,” Eden hiccupped into the toilet bowl. “I’d just – was worried about – _uurgh_ – the ferry home, didn’t think I’d be spewing now.”

            “The ferry?” Jude asked confused; Eden curled over again, bringing up stringy ropes of bile that hung from his lips. “Is that why you went to bed on the trip over?”

            “Mmhmm…” Eden made a pitiful sound as he nodded.

            “Oh Ede, I’d’ve distracted you if you told me!”

            “Didn’t want to be a bother…” He mumbled, closing his eyes again. Jude stared down at his sick friend, and sighed. If he was throwing his guts up while still on dry land he’d have no chance on a boat.

            “Ede, will you be okay for two minutes if I go and get a teacher?” Jude said.

            “Sure,” he burped again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            Jude was reluctant to leave, but had to do something. He padded along the corridor until he reached the door of the teacher’s room, then knocked on the door.

            “Jude? What is it?” The teacher, Mr. Batten, who opened the door was bleary eyed and rubbing his face.

            “Eden’s been throwing up for the past fifteen minutes,” Jude said quickly.

            “Where is he?” He suddenly looked much more awake.

            “He’s in the bathroom.” Jude replied, leading the way along the corridor. Jude could hear retching as soon as he pushed the door open.

            “Alright Eden,” Mr Batten knelt next to him. “How long have you been feeling unwell?”

            “Woke up feeling like this…” Eden murmured. “About half an hour ago.”

            “Okay Jude, you can go back to bed…” Mr Batten said calmly as Jude stood mutely in the doorway.

            “If you don’t mind, I’d rather stay here,” Jude requested, Mr. Batten looked like he was about to refuse. “He’s my best friend, I wanna make sure he’s okay.” He paused for a second, then nodded.

            “Can you get some water?” Mr. Batten asked, Jude nodded then ran to get a cup and filled it with water. By the time he returned, Eden was sitting with his back against the cubicle wall, looking fractionally better.

            “Here,” He handed the water down to Eden who slowly took a sip.

            “Thanks,” Eden murmured. “I think I’m gonna need a bucket for the ferry home.”

            “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Jude said.


End file.
